I Never Knew ~*A Daikari Fic*~
by Divinity's Creature
Summary: What will happen when after Daisuke tells Hikari his true feelings and then gets into a terrible accident? At first it may seem like a Takari but read on!!! This is my first fic so please don't flame me!!!
1. "Want to Dance?"

Body Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Please don't sue me. 

**I Never Knew**

Chapter 1 

Hikari stared at the clock on her bedroom wall in anticipation. The digidestineds were coming over, and this time it wasn't for a mission, but a party. It was 30 minutes until her friends arrived and she could hardly stay still. 

Hikari walked into the kitchen to see Taichi and Yamato eating the pizza and cola for her party. Hikari felt jealous about her brother's and Yamato's relationship. They had been boyfriends for one month and they were the happiest she had ever saw them. 

"Hey Hikari!" Yamato greeted. "When's the party?" 

"At eight," Taichi answered for his sister. 

"Takeru wanted to tell you he'll be a little late," he said apologetically. "Sorry." 

Hikari felt her heart sink. Today she was going to ask _the_ question. She was going to ask Takeru out on there first real date. It's okay, Hikari thought, he's still going to come. 

Hikari reached past her brother and grabbed a piece of pizza. 

"Save some for the party," she ordered the two older boys. Who nodded well stuffing pizza into their open mouths. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Hikari raced to get it. Even though it was 30 minutes before the party, she was sure it was one of her friends. Once she was at the door she threw it open. 

"Hello!" She said before noticing who it was. 

Daisuke was standing in the doorway with a bunch of flowers. Hikari let out a sigh. It's not that she didn't like Daisuke, she liked him a lot, as a friend. He was just making his hits on her even more obvious (if that was possible). He held out some long stem roses which Daisuke would have to have spent two weeks allowance on. 

'Thanks Daisuke," Hikari moved to let him in. Hikari pricked herself on the roses but didn't say anything in fear of hurting Daisuke's feelings. 

"Yamato and Taichi are in the kitchen." After Hikari had said this Daisuke made no movement towards the kitchen. 

"Where's your room?" Daisuke asked and before Hikari could answer, Yamato and Taichi, who were listening rather closely, burst out laughing. 

"Calm down there tiger," Yamato laughed. Hikari and Daisuke both blushed a deep red to match the roses. 

"Let's go," Hikari mumbled. She went in the direction of her room well Daisuke followed. 

*** 

Hikari patience with Daisuke was warring down quickly. It was one hour into the party and Daisuke was not leaving her alone. Worse yet, Takeru had not shown up yet. Neither was Ken, but that didn't bother her as much. 

"Hey! Hikari! Want to dance?" Hikari turned towards Daisuke. She didn't want to hurt Daisuke but what if Takeru walked in on her and Daisuke dancing? If she said no would Daisuke ever talk to her again? 

"Sorry Daisuke. I was just about to do something," Hikari said with guilt. "Maybe later if I'm not busy?" 

Daisuke looked heart broken. "Yeah, sure," he sighed. "Thanks anyway." 

Even after the next hour Takeru hadn't shown up. To add to that, Daisuke wasn't talking to her. Daisuke wasn't talking to anybody. All he did was stay in the darkest corner and stuffed he's face with Barbecue chips. He just looked at her and a wave of depression crossed his face. 

Hikari felt the need to comfort him. She walked over to him and opened her mouth to speak. 

"Dais-" Hikari was cut short by Daisuke walking past her and knocking her shoulder. She watch as he disappeared into the crowd. 

Daisuke fought towards the door of the Kamiya's porch. When he finally got there he slide open the door and stepped into the cool air. He took a deep breath and chilled air filled his lungs to their capacity. 

He felt a tear roll down his face. Hikari had no idea how much he loved her. She just thought it was a stupid crush that would be over by now. She thought his love was just a way to have a conflict with Takeru. She had no idea. His love was not a crush. It was a love more then anyone could understand. Even the empathetic Hikari. He just wanted her to care! To show something other then friendship. 

He wiped the tear away and looked at the city. He imagined what their lives were like. Some with families. Some with a nice, wonderful home and wife or husband to walk to. Some with no home at all, just a little cardboard box to sleep in. His heart wept for them all. They had never had Hikari there to comfort them when they thought like life had no meaning, no hope. 

But Hikari spends so much time with other people's problems that she ignores her own. Keeps them bottled up until she was so much secrets that she'd drown in them if she didn't have any friends. 

Daisuke's eyes followed teenage a couple up the street. The girl had long blond hair that fell down her back. The boy had mushroom black hair and a sturdy build. They laughed as the boy chased his girlfriend down the street. Her blond hair was like a river of gold flowing behind her. 

Daisuke felt new wave of tears fold his eyes. Why? Why can't she see how much I love her? How much I need her? 

Hikari pushed though people in search for Daisuke. So far she had no sight of him and she was worried. 

Hikari bumped into Jun Motomiya, who she invited just for the sake of having another person here. When she asked where Daisuke was Jun just looked at Yamato. She didn't know that him and Taichi were a couple. She thought that since he wasn't with Sora, he must be free. 

Hikari walked away without asking the zoned out Jun again. She finally decided to give up. Daisuke probably left. She leaned against the glass and sighed. Taichi came up to talk to her an him noticed him looking passed her to the porch. She turned to see Daisuke leaning over the rail. 

Taichi looked back at her. "Takeru phoned," Taichi yelled over the music. This grabbed Hikari attention. "He said he'd be here in 20 minutes." 

"But it's 10:30 already!" Hikari shouted back. Taichi shrugged. 

Hikari sighed and turned to face the glass. She heard he brother walk away. Her arm reached out and opened the door. She stepped on to the smooth cement and closed the door silently. She could see Daisuke's shoulders shaking. She walked up to him and leaned on the rail next to his elbow. 

"Daisuke. Are you okay?" He looked up with his tear streaked face. "Daisuke what's wrong?" 

"Like you care," He said as he buried his face into his arms. "You never cared before. You never even understood." 

"Understood what?" 

He stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "Do you know how hard that was? Asking you to dance? It took every bit of a courage I had. Every little thing I do takes more courage then you can imagine. For Takeru it's easy. He just naturally shows he cares. It's harder for me. Even when I show it, it's always obnoxious and stupid! I care. And it's not a crush, whatever you say. It's not some stupid thing I'll get over!" Daisuke began shaking and buried his head in his hands. "Everyday I say 'today I'll tell her' again and again. But it never happens. I'm too scared. You care so much yet you can't see how much I love you. Yes, love. I LOVE YOU HIKARI!!" He turned and shouted over the rail. He looked at her with eyes that displayed every possible emotion. "Now you know. Hope you understand." 

It took a moment to get what Daisuke was saying. And saying it was tarring him apart. He loved her, but she didn't love him. "Daisuke I'm sorry" 

Daisuke turned to the door and looked at Hikari. "Takeru's here," he said with no emotion. 

He slid open the door and walked out. Hikari watched him go to the door and walk out of her apartment. She noticed Taichi point Takeru in the direction of the porch. She went to the rail and shivered as her bare arms touched the cold metal. Something was wrong. 

Takeru went to the door. He paused before he moved to open it. What he did wasn't wrong, he told himself. We aren't dating or anything. Sure we kissed, but that didn't mean anything, did it? 

It took a minute for Takeru to convince what he did was okay before he opened the sliding door that lead to where Hikari was leaning on the rail. 

"Hey, Hikari!" He said cheerfully, which he had every right to be. "What's up? Sorry I'm late." 

She smiled her heart melting smile. "No problem." 

Takeru walked up and leaned against the bars beside her. They stayed like that for a while until Hikari asked the question Takeru had been dreading to answer. 

"So where were you?" she turned to look at me. 

"Um... With Ken," he couldn't believe he was telling her this. Not only did he date someone when Hikari still thought they were a unofficial couple, but he was dating a guy. "We went for dinner." 

"But we have pizza here." Takeru couldn't believe she didn't get it. "What? Did you think I would starve you?" 

Takeru wanted to get out here as fast as he could. "Listen Hikari. Ken and I are dating. We love each other." 

Hikari didn't understand at first. She just stared at him. Then, after around ten seconds her eyes started to water. Tears rolled down her face and made her mascara run in black lines down the side of her face, making a highway for the other tears. She sucked in a deep breath and ran towards the door. 

She pushed though people until she got to her room. Her and Taichi finally got separate rooms when she and her friends walked in on Taichi and Yamato, not making out, but pretty close to it. They were about to move so in there new apartment they got separate rooms. 

Hikari collapsed onto her pillow and cried. She cried for ten minutes until she actually started thinking. She stared at the ceiling and thought. She tried to block the Ken and Takeru thing from her head, so all the was left was Daisuke. 

Daisuke's sad, lonely face entered her head. She hadn't noticed then but the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. She was feeling his love. Begging her to understand and to love back. Daisuke was right he did love her... and she loved him too. She didn't know how she didn't know sooner. Daisuke's tears must have brought it out. He was right, though, she did think it was a stupid crush and that might be why she didn't notice before. 

"Sorry Daisuke," she whispered. Hikari closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. 

Hikari dreamed that night. She was running blindly though the flashing lights of the night. Each one a firefly mocking her. She was pushing past people who just laughed at her. 

A voice in her head started talking. A boy. Daisuke. 

"How could she not see! I told her I loved her and she did nothing. No one cares about me. Why am I here? Why did god fuck my life up like this!" 

Hikari realized what was happening. She was in Daisuke's head. She was right, something was going to happen... to Daisuke because she didn't understand him. Daisuke's voice started talking again. 

"Hikari! I need you more then anything. I can not live without you." All of a sudden he stopped running and screamed out loud. 

"HIKARI! I NEED YOU! MY LIFE IS _NOTHING_ WITHOUT YOU!" 

Daisuke looked around at the people on the street who were staring in fear at him. He began to cry. People just stared at him and moved by without a word of comfort. Hikari wanted to help him more then anything ever. 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Daisuke screamed. He turned and ran towards the street and a blare of horns rose from the streaks of red and yellow. A prick of pain filled Hikari's body and she jumped out of bed. 

"Daisuke. No. I love you!" 

Hikari jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She flew through the house and down the street. She heard the police sirens and followed them to where she thought her injured friend lay. 

Daisuke heard the commotion around him. Police asking people what happened. They wouldn't know. No one know the truth but Hikari. Sweet, beautiful, intelligent Hikari. Just thinking about her made everything fine. He could barely hear the comments from the ambulance people and the police. They said something about a hospital. Daisuke could feel himself being lifted into an ambulance and he heard the door slam. Thank you, he thought to himself as the hum of the engine grew. My life is nothing without Hikari. 

**To be continued... **


	2. "I need you!"

Body **I had SUCH a hard time with this little piece of- Anyway this is part two of my Daikari fic. Sorry it took so long, homework, camp, other stuff that really doesn't count. Plus I couldn't think of how to end it.... Should Daisuke die thinking Hikari does doesn't love him, or should he live. Anyway this is for my DIGIMON LOVING friends (Molly, that excludes you). And HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAILEY!! ******

****

******Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.**

********

****

****

**Chapter 2**

****

****Hikari ran after the ambulance. Her heart pounded in fear, Daisuke couldn't die, not when he was still that young, not before she confessed that she did love him. Hikari turned a corner and saw a crowd of people. Once she reached it she pushed though the blur of people. People who didn't care what happened to Daisuke, people who just wanted to say to their friends 'did you see that boy who got hit? I was there.' She cared, though. She couldn't let Daisuke die. 

"Daisuke!!" She called out in fear as she saw the white rectangular car drive down the street. She turned to the nearest police officer an demanded he tell her where he went. 

"Well, little lady," The officer said slowly. "I think it's..." 

Hikari, who was quickly losing all patience shouted at him, "Where!!" 

"The one on... um..." 

Another officer cut in seeing Hikari's frustration and realizing how much she needed this information. "They took him to Kawada Hospital." 

Hikari fell on her knees and cried. Kawada was across town. She'd never get there. 

She heard the officer who told her where Daisuke was going walking up to her. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey Kid," The officer said sympathetically. "I'll give you ride there if you want." 

Hikari looked up at his kind face and smiled as best she could. "Thanks." 

He helped Hikari up and into his car. She sat down in the passenger sit and stared straight ahead. The officer got in the driver side and closed the door. The drove for two minutes and then the officer started to try talking to the sad girl. 

"Was he your friend?" 

Hikari looked confused and then answered. "Daisuke. Yeah. My friend." 

"What's your name?" 

"Hikari Kamiya." 

"I think to him you were more then a friend. Witnesses said he called your name before he ran into the street." 

Hikari looked down at her feet. What the officer said made a hole in her stomach. A hole full of guilt. It was her fault that he tried to kill himself. He wouldn't have done it if she noticed her feelings earlier. If only... She knew she should stop saying that. He already was hurt and she was going there to try to save him. Even if she didn't know what she was going to do to help him. 

After ten minutes the driver stopped in front of a hospital. It was the same hospital she went to when she played soccer with Taichi when she was sick. The closer hospitals had been all filled up. She jumped out of the car in such a rush she forgot to thank the driver. 

The hospital was a series of twisted tunnels to her in her panic state. But being the level headed Hikari, she went to the information desk. 

"Hello!!" She called and a nurse came to help her. "I'm looking for a boy who just came in here from a car crash. He's name is Daisuke Motomiya." 

"He's in Emergency right now. I'm sorry, you'll have to wait." 

"Will you tell me when he's out?" The nurse nodded and got back to work. 

Hikari didn't want to wait anymore. It just gave her more time to feel guilty. And more time to think about how to apologize and how to tell Daisuke that she did love him more then he knew. 

Hikari sat there in the cool waiting room with only her guilt and the fear of Daisuke dying to keep her company. After a eternity of a eternal winter the nurse called her. 

"He is in room 278. The elevator is right down there." She pointed to her right. 

Hikari ran down the hall towards the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button. For her it took a a life time. When it finally came Hikari pushed her way though half a dozen people and beat the button to go to the second floor. 

Once the elevator came, Hikari couldn't get on fast enough. People who were getting off yelled at her and people who were getting on did the same. Hikari blocked them out. She couldn't deal with them right now. She needed to see Daisuke. Alive. 

The 'ding' of the elevator signalled the opening of the doors. She ran down the hall as soon as the doors opened far enough to slip though. The numbers on the doors flew by her. 236... 248... . Hikari desperately needed to stop but pushed herself to continue 

Then, like gold glowing, the numbers 278, pasted on the white painted door. Hikari burst though, startling a nurse who was checking up on him. 

She ran to the side of the bed and scanned Daisuke for injuries the suicide attempt had done to him. His right arm was completely covered in a cast and his head was drowned in bandages. A scar lined his left cheek from his ear to the chin. Hikari reached out to see if the scar was real. It was a sign, his love for her was the cause of this scar. And if she had showed her love he wouldn't be here. 

She turned to a younger nurse and asked what was wrong with him. Hikari voice wreaked with desperation. The nurse looked at her. Her eyes were pools of sympathy. 

"He's in a coma," the nurse turned away. "Sorry." 

Hikari fell on her knees and cried. She crawled over to Daisuke's bed and pulled herself up to look at the hurt boy she loved. 

"Daisuke... you can't die... or be in a coma," Hikari said though her tears. "I still need to tell you..." 

She broke out in more tears before she could continue. She took his hand and was shocked about how cold it was. She rubbed his hand, doing the least she could do to the victim of her fast judgement. 

She was so intent of keeping Daisuke warm, she didn't notice when the soft beep of the heart monitor quickened. Nurses poured into the room and pushed Hikari aside. 

"Daisuke!" Hikari called to him in desperation. "Don't die!" 

The nurses did everything until Daisuke's heart beat changed to normal. They didn't even notice Hikari as they left the room in search of new people to save. 

Hikari approached the bed one more time, the only sound came from the beep of the machines Daisuke was so crudely hooked up to. The quiet pat of Hikari's shoes against the tile floor echoed. 

"Daisuke," Hikari whispered. "I mean it. You can't die, I can't let you." 

She took Daisuke's pale hand and squeezed it lightly. "Please wake up." 

Her eyes were puffy and pink, her hair matted down by sweat, but she was still beautiful. She lifted Daisuke's hand up and gently kissed it. "Please Daisuke, wake up." 

Daisuke remained still and pale. Hikari felt all hope wither away. She cried into Daisuke's hand. "I know you love me, and I love you too. You must understand that." 

Hikari sat there crying painful tears into her dying friends hand. 

*** 

Daisuke could hear something calling him, he wasn't sure what. The fog in his clouded mind thinned and Daisuke could hear Hikari's tearful voice. 

"Daisuke," she said in a whisper. "I mean it. You can't die, I can't let you." 

"Why not?" he said regretfully to himself. "You only want me to live to ease your guilt." 

Hikari continued her endless wishes for him to live. Daisuke ignored them all, he knew she was lying, she loved Takeru, everyone knew that. The blue-grey fog settled around him, blinding him to Hikari's silent wishes. 

The pain he experienced before he entered this dark place was gone. The cool fog comforted him, cooling his blinding hate, towards the world and all people living on this dark planet. 

Hikari, he leaned his head back and shivered. Just don't lie anymore. I wouldn't care so much if you just stopped lying. You should really make up your mind, 'They look really cute.' And 'I can't stand anyone talking like that about there brother or sister.' It's ripping my mind apart. Please if you just make up your mind... 

Daisuke felt Hikari's tears washing all over his body. He drew away into his own little world once more. He felt confused, Hikari was just saying this out of guilt, but her tears said otherwise. He looked straight ahead ignoring Hikari and her pain. 

"Please, Daisuke, please!" 

Daisuke was finding it harder to ignore Hikari pleads, no matter what she did to him, he still loved her. 

Each tear, each word was bringing him closer to believing her. He felt guilty letting her cry. He forced himself to push that thought back. She should be felling guilty, not him. He hadn't even heard 'I love you' from her yet. The only words he wanted to hear. 

He listened to her for five minutes, her quiet tears splashing over his body. 

"Hikari, stop putting this guilt on me. I did this to get away from your confused feelings," Daisuke sighed to himself. "Just go away." 

"Please, Daisuke I know you love me, and I love you too. You must understand that." 

The words lingered in his ears. Hikari would never lie to say that. If she said 'I love you', she meant it. He listened carefully to each sob, each squeeze of his hand sent vibrations though his body. 

"Please, just wake up. For everyone. For me." 

Daisuke sat there, looking at the fog dance and swim though the empty space. It whispered to him, it wanted him to stay. But Daisuke didn't want to. He wanted to be with Hikari. The feeling was stronger then it ever was before. 

Daisuke started to run forward. He trusted his instincts, forward was Hikari. Daisuke seemed to be getting nowhere, but he didn't stop. He could never stop. If he did, he would hurt Hikari forever. 

The fog tugged at him. Forcing him to stay. He put all his energy into breaking the fog's grasp. 

"No... Let me to Hikari," Daisuke said though gritted teeth. "Hikari, I need you!" 

Daisuke couldn't take the pressure of the strange fog any longer. He collapsed, gasping for air. But only the fog filled his lungs. Tears filled his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Hikari. I should have tried harder." 

Daisuke collapsed on the cold, hard floor, his arms holding his weight. He felt every molecule of energy taken from him. His arms collapsed from under him. His face came into contact with the cold hard floor. His eyes slowly closed, driving him into a world of eternal darkness. 

*** 

Hikari still griped Daisuke's cold hand, she refused to let go. 

"Please, just wake up," Hikari tried one last time to wake Daisuke up. "For everyone. For me." 

Hikari felt Daisuke's hand lift slowly under her soft forehead. Hikari shot up. 

"Come on Daisuke," she said in quiet encouragement. "Fight it. You're strong, you will live." 

His hand stirred once more, Hikari could feel her heart leap. She knew he would make it, he was the most enthusiastic Digidestined in the team. He could make it. 

Daisuke's fist closed around Hikari's hand in a death grip. Hikari didn't notice though. She was glad.... She was trilled he was waking up. 

His grip got tighter until it stopped the blood flowing though Hikari's hand, but she still didn't notice. Hikari leaned close enough to kiss Daisuke. He looked like he was in pain, putting all the effort he had in living. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was gasps. 

Then, to Hikari's fear, Daisuke's grip loosened. Hikari took her hand out from his and stood up. 

"Daisuke, you will not die!" She screamed. "I sill need to tell you to your face. If you really love my you will live. Because I can't live without you, Daisuke. My life is nothing without you." 

Hikari reached out to touch Daisuke. "Daisuke use your courage. I have seen you in hopeless situations many times, and you still broke though. We are a team, we can do anything together." 

Hikari touched Daisuke's forehead and a warm glow filled the room. It was a blue light. The magical blue of courage. 

*** 

The fog that swam around heated Daisuke's cold body. The new force pushed the cold blue fog away. Daisuke looked up. The blue fog that was consuming his soul was being pushed back by the most beautiful pink fog. It shimmered with silver and move gracefully. 

Like Hikari, he thought. 

"Use your courage Daisuke," he heard Hikari's voice towards his left. " have seen you in hopeless situations many times, and you still broke though. We are a team, we can do anything together." 

Yes, Daisuke thought, we can. He jumped up. His cold joints still stiff. He began to stumble, trying to run. The farther he ran, the more the pink fog warmed his body. In the distance, Daisuke saw a circle of pink light, he stopped running. 

"Is that heaven? Or is that life?" He asked, then though to himself. But either one's the other. Life is heaven with Hikari, Heaven is just life without her. 

Daisuke stopped his judging and ran, he ran fast then he ever had before. He was so close. Close to Hikari, his family, his friends, Veemon. He was mere feet away from the bright circle. He reached out, and a warm feeling enveloped his body. 

*** 

Daisuke shot up from his lying condition, gasping for air, making Hikari jump back a meter or two. 

"Daisuke..." Hikari asked uneasily. "Are you... Okay?" 

Daisuke turned his head and smiled gently at Hikari. 

"Hey Hikari," he greeted weakly. "What's up?" 

"Daisuke!!" Hikari screamed and threw her arms around Daisuke neck, crying tears into his white robe. Daisuke gently squeezed back, trying to keep this moment forever. 

"Thanks Hikari," Daisuke whispered under his breath. Just loud enough so Hikari to hear. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for caring. Thank you for trying. I'll never forget what you did for me. 

Daisuke broke free, and looked Hikari in the eye. Her tears were now not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. 

"Daisuke," Hikari said. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I never knew..." 

Daisuke pulled Hikari close and gently kissed her. She calmed down and began to kiss back. He drew away and looked her in the eye. 

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. Daisuke never liked sad scenarios. " I should have never down that." 

"Daisuke..." Hikari began. "I... I..." 

"I love you, too." 

The fog wrapped around them. Mixing pink and blue into a hue neither one could describe. They never forgot that colour, their colour. Swirling around, creating their own world. A private haven. 

*****__**

**__**

**__**"Daisuke!!" The crowd exploded when Daisuke and his mother entered the Motomiya residence. "Welcome back!" 

Daisuke smiled. His cast still covered one arm and his scar was clearly there. Even after he awoke from his coma he still had to stay for his injuries. A week later, here he was, the same energetic Daisuke everyone loved. 

Hikari, who was in the back row smiled to herself. She could see Daisuke scan the Digidestined for her. She was behind Yamato, who had done a modern remix of the song "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?" After he heard why Daisuke had attempted suicide (which was a secret Taichi had spilled to him), he thought it would be prefect. 

Daisuke caught a glance at Hikari and smiled at her. They had promised they would go out tonight, but Taichi decided to not let Hikari in on the party. 

Everyone crowded around Daisuke, giving high fives and congratulations and kisses on the cheek. Daisuke took all they gave him, from his mothers cheek pinches to Yamato's singing. When finally the let Daisuke go, he went towards Hikari, he grinned and winked at her in a way she couldn't help laughing at. 

"So, I'm I still the most handsome thing you've ever seen?" 

"Defiantly." 

The song by Savage Garden, Crash and Burn started and Yamato dimmed the lights and ran off before Jun could catch him. 

"So," Daisuke said. "Let's try again. Do you want to dance?" 

"I'd love to," she laughed as she put her hands around his neck. 

"Great," he answered well putting his hands around her waist. 

Hikari and Daisuke swayed gently to the music. They didn't notice when they got a crowd. They were amazed about how much the song was like them. With their eyes closed Hikari and Daisuke rested in the moment letting the words sink in, consuming them and blinding them to anything else but each other. 

"I love you, Daisuke," Hikari whispered. "I always will." 

__

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart._

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and the world can be so cold._

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

__

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day._

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

__

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_and when it's over you'll breathe again._

_You'll breathe again_

__

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart._

__

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

__

__

__**Wow, I finally finished!! If anybody's' actually reading this, thank you sooooo much. I hoped you liked it and please review.**


End file.
